


Stomp out this disaster town

by honeybearbee



Series: Adam/Lucas Fix It AU [3]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has a nightmare and Adam helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomp out this disaster town

**Author's Note:**

> For durinian on tumblr. It was supposed to be more angsty, but the fluff overcame me because Lucas needs cuddles gosh dang it.

Adam fumbled with the light as he heard a crash from the living room. He turned over to find Lucas missing. He pushed the covers back and stood with a wince. Adam limped into the living room and saw Lucas on his hands and knees, scrubbing at the floor.

He shuffled his good foot and coughed quietly before saying softly, “Drop something?”

Lucas tensed, but didn’t whip into defensive mode. “Just a plate.”

“Did it have food on it?” Adam asked. He leaned against the wall, but made no move to come closer.

“No. Yes. Maybe. I don’t know. It just fell.”

“Okay.” Adam watched as Lucas finished cleaning up. “Help me to the couch?”

“Should have brought your cane,” Lucas grumbled. However, he did grab his lover’s arm and help Adam over to the couch.

Adam shrugged. “Didn’t think I would need it.” He pulled Lucas down next to him and put his arm around Lucas’ shoulders. “Want to talk about?”

Lucas was silent for a long time and Adam let him be. He knew Lucas would talk when he was ready.

“I was back in prison,” Lucas finally said. “And it was a bad day. The jailers were not very happy and they took it out on us.”

Adam tightened his grip on Lucas’ shoulder. “I didn’t hear you move around.”

“It’s not exactly a moving around nightmare. I was tied up and waterboarded for a couple of days at least. Time goes all...wobbly in jail.”

“Wobbly?”

“Wes has been watching Doctor Who.”

“Ah,” Adam chuckled and nuzzled Lucas’ hair. “Want to go back to bed?”

“No,” Lucas said as he slunk down so he could rest his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I think it was the sheets that set me off.”

“Are they too rough?” Adam asked with a frown. “I can wash them again. Or, fuck it, we can just buy new ones.”

“I’m not sure. They just felt wrong on my skin.”

“All right. We’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

Lucas hummed. Adam looked down and saw Lucas was already asleep. He might not sleep peacefully on the couch, but at least he would get some sleep.

****

Later that morning, Wes came downstairs, rubbing his eyes. He paused and squinted at the couch. Wes sighed as he saw his dad and Lucas sleeping at awkward angles. Wes made sure to clink some bowls together as he got ready for the day.

Lucas sat up with a jolt, but relaxed when he saw Wes. “Hey, buddy.”

“Hey. Your neck is gonna hurt and Dad’s leg is gonna be fucked.”

“Language,” Adam said sleepily. He winced as he stretched his bad leg out. “I’ll need a massage I think.”

“Okay, before we go shopping.”

“And after Lucas takes me to school,” Wes said as he made a face.

“Don’t worry Wes,” Adam said. “You’ll be able to drive soon.”

“Then everyone is doomed!” Lucas cackled.

Wes rolled his eyes and turned away as they kissed. He was glad his dad was happy, but honestly he didn’t need to see it.


End file.
